


Teenage Misery

by ueha



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, closet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ueha/pseuds/ueha
Summary: Diana tried to stay away from anyone, dramatically hurting her social and academic life, out of fear that they would find out she wasn’t like her classmates.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	1. A terrible realization

For someone who is top of her class, sometimes it’s okay to be distracted in class, as long as it doesn’t go on for too long. It’s not a problem to look out of the window for 5 minutes if you have already mastered what’s being taught. However, it’s a problem to consistently stare at a classmate for the entire class.

Diana couldn’t take her eyes off Akko, and at the same time, she didn’t want to look at her. It made her feel butterflies. It made her feel disgust towards herself. It made her want to leave Luna Nova so she didn’t have to deal with those feelings anymore.

Suddenly Diana started to panic. She had never felt like this while looking at a boy. To be honest, she had never felt any reason to look at a boy. Was this for real? Was she a...? Diana had to supress these thoughts to avoid having a breakdown. For the first time in many years, she wanted to cry and yell profanities. She didn’t want this to be real.

She was sure Akko would hate her if she knew. Well, Diana was already hating herself. Her family would be awful to her, but that was to be expected. Probably her classmates wouldn’t like it either. Diana told herself that no one would know, because there was nothing to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever!


	2. Locker room

Every Monday the students would have broom flying class. The school rules stated that all the girls were expected to change into a fresh shirt once flying class was over. Diana had started to become increasingly uncomfortable with sharing a locker room with other girls. They might think she was out to hurt them. The blonde girls looked at the ground and told herself it was going to be okay and that no one would know. She just had to look at the ground and no one would be afraid of her.  


One day, it felt like a slap in the face to hear her friend Hannah say:  


’’Can you imagine if there was a lesbian here in this class? It would be so disgusting’’  


Barbara was fast to reply:  


’’Eww she would see us changing, so creepy’’  


Diana nodded and agreed with them, even if it made her blood boil.  


The blonde girl hoped she was the only girl in that class who could be affected by those comments. She didn’t want anyone else to suffer.  
That day Diana stopped looking at any girl in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dhsjdkjs I think I like depressing stuff


	3. Literary Interests

As any well-behaved student, Diana visited the school library often. While the blonde girl sometimes looked for specific books for her homework, many days she would just wander around to see if any book piqued her interest. Obviously, such a library always offered ancient books with forgotten spells, tomes full of prophecies, magazines about the current state of witchcraft, and extremely valuable information overall. One could always find something interesting in a library that was so old.

One particular afternoon, she felt inclined towards history. Browsing through the books, Diana saw familiar titles: The foundation of Luna Nova, Witch involvement in XXth-century history, The Fountain of Solaris: reported sightings... But there was one book about a certain topic that she had not read anything about. The book was thick and full of dust but she did not care. It was called Relationships between witches.

Diana looked left and right to make sure no one would see her take the book out of the selves to read a few pages. Apparently the publication talked about relevant witches who had married other witches, and what their lives were like. According to what she read, there was a long tradition of witches having wives, but it was the first Diana heard about it. Maybe it was kept purposely hidden.

It was decided, Diana had to read this book cover-to-cover. But she couldn’t just sign it out normally. That would mean she would have to write her name on its card. With a heart rate that was way too high, she stuffed the book in her bag and left the library. Oh, what would her mum say if she knew her dear daughter was stealing such books! Diana was planning on returning it, but she still felt miserable.

Once Diana got to her room, she read as fast as she could. While Diana still felt like she had to hide who she was, she knew she was not alone anymore. Once she was done, the blonde witch would hide the book under her mattress, waiting for a good time to return the book without anyone noticing. She decided she would find another work about women like herself. Soon, this became a habit. She was hiding books, hiding scrolls, hiding everything positive she had ever read about her identity. This lead to Diana becoming increasingly paranoid about people touching her things, and while she felt less alone, she was further isolating herself from her roommates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one is happier lol


End file.
